linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
A Line in the Sand
A Line in the Sand is the twelfth track from Linkin Park's sixth studio album The Hunting Party. It was released June 17, 2014 through Warner Bros. and Machine Shop Recordings. Composition A Line in the Sand is a song of justice. It is Linkin Park giving all they got. It starts out with surging bass and keys over Mike Shinoda singing softly, being the only light motive. As the echoing vocals stop, with no warning, the song explodes into a metal style riff, a glimpse of what we saw through all of The Hunting Party. Military-style drums provide the framework for a notable second verse in which Chester Bennington harmonizes with Mike before taking over a dominant chorus of contentious vocals and heavy guitar riffs. A bridge with Mike sparingly rhyming lyrics briefly quiets the world of noise before a rising onslaught of punishing riffs covers Brad Delson's guitar solos and Chester's screams. The song ends just like it started, with Mike reflectively looking at the damage done over lingering guitar notes "A Line in the Sand" acts as the ending to everything on the album. A combination of heavy and soft, and everything in between. Lyrics Today We stood on the wall We laughed at the Sun We laughed at the guns We laughed at it all And when they They told us to go We paid them no mind Like every other time But little did we know Today We looked for a sign With flames in my hands A line in the sand Between yours and mine And it came Like fire from below Your greed led the call My flag had to fall But little did you know Another day / your truth will come You're gonna pay for what you Pay for what you've done You'll get what's yours / and face your crime You'll tell them give me back what's mine Give me back what's mine I had never been a coward I've never seen blood You had sold me an ocean And I was lost in the flood We were counting on a leader We were driven by need But couldn't take temptation And we were blinded by greed You were steady as a sniper We were waiting on a wire So we never saw it coming When you ran from the fire You can try intimidation And you can try to ignore But when the time comes calling, yeah You are gonna get yours Another day / your truth will come You're gonna pay for what you Pay for what you've done You'll get what's yours / and face your crime You'll tell them give me back what's mine Give me back what's mine And so today / your truth has come You're gonna pay for what you Pay for what you've done You'll get what's yours / you're out of time And you will give me back what's mine Give me back what's mine Give me, give me back what's mine Give me, give me back what's mine What's mine Give me, give me back what's mine What's mine What's mine Give me back what's mine Today We stood on the wall We laughed at the Sun We laughed at the guns We laughed at it all And when they They told us to go We paid them no mind Like every other time But little did we know Music video Category:Linkin Park songs